


The Metal Awards FINALE!

by Falco276



Series: The Metal Awards series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the characters from Metal Fight Beyblade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Kingdom Hearts as they compete in the Metal Awards FINALE, the final event in the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Hello People! Falco276 here, and you’re about to discover the final event of the timeline, The Metal Awards FINALE! Now before reading this fanfiction, I want to point out the crossovers (Yes, there will be many.) the setting, the grand events (not complete, still thinking about it.) and other funny stuff that are going to happen in this fanfiction or as I say, ‘The spinning top Grammy awardz’ lol.

Skylark: Haha Grammy awardz! Do I get to be the host!? (Kneels down with puppy dog eyes in a pleading way.)

Whitney: Psst! Skylark, what are you doing?

Skylark: Shut up, Whitney!

Falco276: Hmmm……. Yeah, you can.

Skylark (jumps with excitement.): YES!!!

Falco276: Now for the setting-…

Skylark(gasps): Is it gonna be in Metal City!?

Falco276: Unfortuantly, not. If you people have heard of The Last Dragon Chronicles and heard of planet Co:pern:ica, yes it will officially take place there in Beystadium. Now-…”

Whitney: Hhh! But what happened to planet Earth!!! Did all the Bladers die!??!?!? NOOOO, Ryuga!!!!

Skylark (Pulls Falco276 to a side, with Whitney crying for the dragon emperor.): See? She’s a crazy fan of Ryuga so I let that go.

Falco276: Well, they didn’t die to be exact-…

Whitney: KYYYYAAAA!!!! I love you, Ryuga!

Falco276 (continues, clearing throat.): they just got re imagineered by Gingka. Well, you’ll once understand by the timeline (A/N: I posted it on Fanfic.net!) You’ll get to see what I exactly mean.

THUMP!

So much love for the dragon emperor caused Whitney to faint to the ground in a wistful way. Wanda had to rush over to help her up and slap her into consciousness.

Falco276: (sigh) There goes Whitney.

Skylark: Ignore her. She can be annoying sometimes. So, tell me about the events!

Falco276: Okay, not sure about the events but It will consider of Best teams (Yes, all of the teams that competed in the World Championships will be there); Best Rivalry-…

Skylark: We had that in the last Metal Awards. I think it was Gingka and Kyouya that were chosen. Not sure.

Falco276: Coolz, Skylark. Anyway, where was I? Ah. Best Friendship-

Skylark: Had that, too. Think it was Tsubasa and Yuu.

Falco276: That’s awesome, um, grrr! You’re making me forget things! x.x

Skylark (stops laughing): Sorry, go ahead.

Falco276: Best character over +30

Skylark: Had…… I don’t think we had that.

Falco276: Okay, um, Best Cabin.

Skylark: Cabin?

Falco276: Referring it to Camp Half-Blood from Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Skylark: Think I read that book series.

Falco276: And finally, Best Event in Timeline.

Skylark: Timeline? 

Falco276: Look it up on FF.net and you’ll get to know why.

(Whitney enters the room, a jovial expression stamped on her face.)

Whitney: Hi girls! Did I miss something?  
Skylark(facepalms): You just missed the events.

Whitney: Aw, man! Just a second, too late!

Falco276: (laughs): It’s okay! Now for the crossovers.  
All of the characters from Metal Fight Beyblade will be there.

Skylark and Whitney jump high-five each other in excitement.

Falco276 (continues): Campers from Percy Jackson and the Olympians are going to be there, including the Greek gods and goddesses.

Skylark: That’s awesome. I can’t wait to meet them.

(Whitney’s eyes shine with wonder.)

Falco276(continues, again.): And finally characters from Kingdom Hearts, including Organization 13.  
Heh, begged Axel for every member to be invited.

Whitney: Hhh! Axel from Inazuma Eleven!?

Skylark: No, Whitney, she means Axel from Kingdom Hearts. By the way, I never played that game. Is it fun?

Falco276: Totally! It’s awesome! Next time, check out Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files on Youtube. Its hiliarious!

Skylark: Cool, I’ll do it. And no, Whitney, you can’t use my computer.

Falco276: So then, it’s settled. You get to be the host and Whitney….

Skylark: She’s going to be my co-host.

Falco276: If you guys have any questions, message me on Beybook @ StormPhoenix2762

Skylark: Beybook? What’s that? 

Falco276: Erm, an alternative social program based on Facebook. Only for Beyblade Users. You can chat with Bladers around the world or from the anime.

(And with that, Whitney faints to the ground, again.)

Skylark: I think you shouldn’t have said that. As soon as she gets home, she’s gonna take my computer and scroll through Ryuga’s photos on Beybook.

Falco276: (blushes): Oops. My bad.


	2. Arrivals and Interviews!

Hello, people! Falco276 here and-…

Skylark: Hey! I’m the host, so I’m supposed to do the introduction.

Falco276: But I’m the authoress of this fanfiction. You can present the grand events and the Golden Pegasus.

Whitney: You heard her, Skylark. Do what she says.

Skylark (Sigh): Fine… -_-

Falco276: Any way, before reading chapter 1, I want to point out a few things that I hadn’t said earlier in the prologue. Yes, we are going to use songs during commercial breaks.

Skylark: Hey! It better not be crappy Justin Bieber and Lady Gaga songs! 

Falco276 (Backs away): No, no. They’re songs from the Radio. Geez. Chill out. (Turning to the people who are reading this fanfic.) Oh and also,(kinda hard to explain; starts to sweatdrop.) For Kingdom Hearts, and about Demyx, we all know that his somebody name is Myed. But he uses another name on Earth as Owen Welles. Yes, If you people have never heard of the book, Eleswhere by Gabby Zevin, you’ll get to know his story before he became a Nobody. As a Somebody now, he currently is married to Emily Welles, and lives in Beavercreek, Ohio. (OMG. I felt so nervous when I typed this up, but I did it.) ^_^

Ok, now to move onto the Metal Awards FINALE!  
Take it away, Skylark and Whitney!  
(P.S. There are Demigods in the Organization.) :D

~Billions of distant glowing stars shined in space, the Solar system just visible enough to see with multiple planets circling around the Sun. As it zoomed closer into view, it showed of Earth, no not Earth, Gaia decided to kill herself. XD It showed of a rouge planet with a great Firestar circling around the homeworld of the Fain. Planet Co:pern:ica. Avoiding the rotating massive comet, it zoomed in through the Thymosphere, and focused right onto a bird’s eye view of Beystadium. The energy ring of Galaxy Pegasus was shown for the open oval-shaped roof. P-E-G-S-I in funky red lettering could be clearly seen. Finally, it moved on to Whitney Everglades, infront of the Parthenon entrance of Beystadium.~

“Hello, fan fiction world! This is Whitney Everglades, your co-host here for the Bushley 24 News presenting our grand event that happens in our planet. The Metal Awards FINALE!”  
The camera decided to move away from Whitney, carefully avoiding camera flashes that appeared in all directions, and focused on the bladers who were arriving in Taxicars (word for car in Co:pern:ica.)   
Thanks to Gingka who imaganeered them back unlike the ones destroyed on Earth, (Percy was dying without his Prius.), a silver Lexus IS250 was the first one to arrive. There, Gingka Haganei (He now became a fan of soccer.) appeared in a black tux, with a black tie that included the WBBA insignia and a small soccer club logo beside it. (Liverpool F.C.)   
“Wow, Gingka must be the first ones to arrive. Let us go have a quick interview with him.”  
As soon as Whitney said that, Skyler Fateturner (Skylark) blocked her,  
“You can’t reach Gingka like this!”  
Whitney stared at her in disbelief, “Why?”  
The Metal Awards host started laughing,  
“Just kidding. Go. Have quick word with him. Just be careful of the crazy fangirls!” she called in the distance.  
Thousands of fans, mostly girls were packed in front of the Parthenon entrance, were waiting for the event to start, no not the event, the celebrities who were coming to the event. A line of WBBA officers had to block the girls from approaching Fainboy (That’s his nickname.) The only girl to approach him was the co-host of this Finale.  
“Hi Gingka! It’s a pleasure to meet you. Just a few questions. Why are you not with Madoka anymore? Is it really true that you can become a dragon? Are now trying to become better than Ryuga? I also heard that you like soccer the same way your rival likes baseball.”  
She shoved the soft sponged microphone under his nose. Gingka sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head, “Well, I was about to marry Madoka when I got drawn to a college in England and that’s when I met Suzanna Martindale. It was hard for me to decide since I was in England and Madoka was in America. I had no choice. Okay, about the dragon thing, not telling you, but I was kinda surprised that Ryuga is Fain, too. Oh, Soccer is overtaking Baseball.”  
(The Dragon Emperor was about to rip his head off when he heard that.)  
“Thanks Gingka, that was a wonderful speech.- Oh, look who else has arrived!”  
A 2010 Silver Honda Insight appeared next to Gingka’s Lexus. There came out Masamune Kadoya, in the same black tux except his tie showed a small unicorn logo. Followed by the Unicorn blader, came Toby, Jack, and Zeo, three of Masamune’s best friends from the Dungeon Gym. (Too bad King couldn’t arrive.)  
“Ooh. Let me ask him again about winning an award.” Whitney scampered off, with the camera man just behind her.   
“We’re really gonna win this, baby.” Masamune said, locking his Insight with the key fob.  
“But Masamune, remember the last Metal Awards?” Zeo reminded him.  
“That wasn’t fair at all, ya hear me?! Skylark didn’t even pay attention to us! It was completely Unicorn Rainbows I’m telling you!”  
“Well, we can try again.” Jack took a stand, “Just because Team Gan Gan Galaxy beat us in the World championships doesn’t mean that were going to lose here.”   
“I doubt it-…” huffing, he crossed his arms in a crossly way and headed towards the Parthenon entrance when….  
“Hey! Masamune! So how do you think you’re going to win in the Metal Awards Finale, tonight?” Whitney almost poked his eyes with the microphone.  
“Ah! Hey! I remember you! You asked me the same question earlier until when I was about to answer, when Ryuga interrupted me!”  
“And he’s about to do it again.” said a fierce voice.  
There appeared the Dragon Emperor, looking handsome in his white tux with a dragon shaped bow tie.   
Whitney immediately switched to him, leaving poor Masamune crying and his friends comforting him.  
“KYAAAA! Ryuga, I love you!” a fan girl almost tackled him into a hug, only to be pulled away by a WBBA officer.  
“Huh. That’s what I call security.” The dragon emperor looked at Kenta to see what’s taking him so long. Digging through the back of his Kia Sorento, the Sagittario blader put up his hands in defeat. Earlier, he confessed to Ryuga that he can find Flash Saggittario so that he can battle his ‘brother’. But mysteriously every Beyblade from the Metal Fight Bladers have disappeared.  
“Awww…. Kenta looks so sad. What happened, Ryuga?” Whitney asked him with deepest concerns.  
“I don’t know. After we beat Nemesis, our Beyblades just disappeared out of our hands. We all mourned for our Beys. From that day on, I miss L-Drago so much. The more we think about them, the more we lose our skills and the game we ever loved.” He sighed, the same way he does when he struggled through his life.   
“That’s so sad. I really need to tell Skylark this.” Whitney hopped off the back of the Sorento and ran off to find the host.  
Skylark was over by the edge of the Parthenon entrance, waiting for everyone to arrive. Checking her watch, she gave out a soft frustrated sigh. It was still too early to open up the stadium. (Darn you, Co:pern:ican time system!)   
“Skylark!” Whitney called, panting through words she was about to splutter, “I(huhh) have to tell you (huhh) something really (huhh) important.”  
“Not right now, Whitney. Waiting for everyone to arrive.”  
“No! You don’t understand!”  
“Tell me after the whole event.” Skylark muttered, ignoring Whitney’s important message from the Dragon Emperor. Standing up, she walked over to Beycafe’, where she found Gingka happily eating burgers (His favourite!) one by one with his messy hands.  
“Mmm-mmm! One more please!” He ordered.  
As soon as the plate stood infront of him, Skylark snatched it away, being careful not to drop it.   
“Hey!” Gingka said in an unfair tone.  
“How come you’re so fit when you eat so many?”  
“Erm, It’s a secret…. heh heh.” blushed the tenant. (Yes, another nickname.)   
“Enjoy.” She handed the plate back to him.  
Walking over to the entrance, she found a Winter Gray Toyota Camry. Out stepped the silver haired, Eagle blader, Tsubasa Ootori and the nickname giver, Libra blader, Yuu Tendo.   
“Having another Metal Awards again, are we?” Tsubasa commented.  
“Yup!” agreed Yuu. “I can’t wait to win again!”  
His signature phrases always ended with a chuckle.  
(Where was Whitney when she needed her?!)  
“Um, hi Tsubasa and Yuu. I’m afraid its-…”  
“Closed?” Yuu interrupted. There was the chuckle again. Both Skylark and Tsubasa didn’t find it funny.  
“What made you say that, Yuu?” Tsubasa asked.  
“Oops, sorry.” He apologized.  
“Anyway, I’m afraid the stadium is still closed. Just wait here and don’t get caught by any fangirls and stay out of their sight.”  
There she left them alone, both leaning their backs against the Camry. Tsubasa patiently listened to his I-pod, while Yuu started texting quietly on his phone.  
“What is wrong with you, Falco276?” Skylark muttered to herself as she made her way to find Whitney.  
A/N: I get to write whatever I want to! I’m the authoress! MWAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!! >:D…. Lol.  
Whitney was busy taking to the dragon emperor.  
Skylark had no idea what her problem was with him.   
“Will you add me as a friend on Beybook?! Please!?”  
Dropping the microphone (the sound echoed through the headphones from the camera man, nearly jumping out of his skin with sudden shock.)  
She dropped to her knees and begged with puppy dog eyes, “Pwease!?”  
“Um, this is kinda getting awkward.” Ryuga started hesitating, “I’d better go find Rago and Ryuto.”  
As soon as he left, Whitney stood up, brushing dirt off the knee part of her jeans.  
“What are you doing?” Skylark asked, her eyes cornering a 2012 Blue Ribbon Metallic Toyota Prius auto parking itself. Out came Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson.  
“Sorry. I couldn’t help it!”  
“Next time, I need to choose Hikaru as my co-host.”   
“Fine! I’ll do as you say- Skylark! Watch out!”  
The host turned around to see a dark corridor (portal) appearing out of nowhere. Immediately, A Black Chevrolet Express passenger van almost came ramming into them. Both of them dodged, landing on either side.  
“Who are these people?” Skylark whispered. “I never invited them.”  
“Perhaps it could be the rest of the World Championship teams.” Whitney guessed.  
Out came a red spiky haired guy, followed by a young blonde spiky haired boy.  
“C’mon, Roxas! Ive waiting for this!”  
“Wait for me, Axel!” the blonde had a british accent. (Refer to Kingdumb Hearts on Youtube.)  
“Who are those people?” Whitney questioned in a whisper.  
Skylark tried to think while watching them.  
The rest of the members came out of the van in curious and disappointed faces. All of them wore black zipper hoodie coats with silver chains. Unfortunately, Saix was not happy to come to this ‘spinning top grammy awardz.’   
(Skylark: hahaha Spinning top grammy awardz!)  
“Relax, Scar-Man. I wanna know what this is about.” admitted Xigbar.  
“Yeah, right.” Saix scowled, finding the nickname really stupid. He could have been at home right now, assigning missions to every member and continue building Kingdom Hearts.  
(And they’re STILL building it! XD LOL!)  
“Heh. I can sense one of my favourite scenes are going to happen in this Metal Award.” Xemmy said as they started walking towards the Parthenon entrance.  
Saix sighed.   
The rest of the members knew what he meant.  
(Not telling you yet! :D)  
Meanwhile Axel fought with the doors.  
“Why won’t it open?” he said in a frustrated sigh.  
“Relax, Axel, maybe their closed?” Roxas said.  
“There’s only one way to do it.” The Pyro formed his chakrams (a weapon very similar to the fusion wheel, Blade.)  
“Stop!!!” Skylark shouted, through a series of Fangirl screams.  
Both of the teens turned around.  
There stood the host, with a line of WBBA officers just behind her, fighting the fangirls off.   
“That’s expensive glass, you know.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Axel apologized, making his chakrams disappear in shimmering red light.  
“Oh my god! Axel, I love you! You’re mine!!!” a fangirl screamed, clearly enough for the whole park:ing lot of Beystadium to hear, but sadly got dragged away by WBBA officer, who muttered, “C’mon kid.”  
“Okay, that was weird.” The Pyro admitted.  
“I know. You don’t see this every day in Twilight Town.” Roxas added.  
Skylark snapped her fingers, suddenly remembering Falco276’s words from the prologue:  
And finally characters from Kingdom Hearts, including Organization 13.  
Heh, begged Axel for every member to be invited.  
“Aha! So you’re Organization XIII! Welcome to the Metal Awards Finale!” Skylark pointed out.  
“Um, thank you.” Roxas said nervously.  
“Aw, man. Thanks. So what am I gonna get? An award?” Axel asked excitedly.  
“Only if you’re chosen for our events.”  
“Ah, there you are Skylark!” Whitney skipped over to them with joy. She suddenly stopped and used a good minute to stare at these 2 teens all dressed in black. “Who are these people?”  
“Meet Axel and Roxas, they invited their secret Organization to the Metal Awards Finale.”  
“Oh my god, you look so cuter than Ryuga!” Whitney suddenly squealed with fangirl excitement, and proceeded to hug Axel, only for Skylark to pull her away from the Pyro, “Will you please add me on Beybook!?” she continued whining with joy.  
“Um.” The son of Hephaestus took a step back, finding this very awkward. Roxas nudged his arm.  
“Don’t you feel something strange, Axel?”  
“Yeah, I think were missing Demyx.”  
“Are you looking for him?” Skylark pointed to a 2011 Barcelona Red Metallic Toyota Prius. Stepping out of the car, appeared the son of Apollo and Poseidon, dressed in a black tux with black tie that had a small dolphin trident logo on it.  
(Haha Suit and Tie, that song reminds me of Axel, no kidding!)  
Followed by Demyx, came Emily Welles, his wife. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a ruffled skirt, and black high- heels. Her long red hair was now tied into a bun. The last one to come out was Xion. (Wasn’t she supposed to be with the other members in the Express?)   
“Dem Dem, is my hair okay?” asked Emily, her arms fidgeting with the new hairstyle she has been reading in a fashion magazine lately.  
“It’s more than okay, it’s perfect.” He said, giving her that radiant smile, making Emily giggle.  
Meanwhile, Xion ran towards her 2 best friends.  
“Axel! Roxas!” she called from a distance.  
“Xion!” Roxas returned the call.  
(Roxas pronounces Xion ‘Zion’, like the mountain in the Bible. Refer to Kingdumb Hearts on Youtube.)  
“Where have you been?” Axel asked as he hugged her with joy.  
“I decided to come with Demyx, so what’s this all about?” the poppet asked, staring in awe at the diagonal- cut glass walls on Beystadium, along with a classic Beyblade and Beyblade Metal Fusion logo in the front, glowing in the Co:pern:ican night time sky.  
“This girl here is hosting an award show.” The pyro explained, beckoning Skylark to shake hands with Xion, “If we get chosen in one of the events, well? We get an award. Aw, man I can’t wait for it to start!”  
“Welcome, Xion, to the Metal Awards Finale! I hope you guys are really excited!”  
As the 4 of them trudged their way to ignore the screams of fangirls, they found Demyx and Emily heading their way to the Parthenon enterance.   
“So this is Demyx, huh?” Skylark said.  
“Yup!” Xion agreed.  
“So, how do feel about coming to the Awards?” Skylark asked (Whitney should’ve been asking these questions! Where was she, by the way?)  
“I feel more excited about this than craving for European yogurt from Krogers (Grocery store in Beavercreek, Ohio.) Thanks Axel, for telling me about this.”  
“What? No! The word spread throughout Beybook.”  
Xion and Emily giggled.  
“I’m serious.” The pyro confessed.  
Skylark stopped laughing, “Well, you guys wait here while I search for my co-host.”  
And with that, she dashed off to find Ms. Everglades.  
The park:ing lot was full of Taxi cars. Finding the occasional Kia Sorento, there was Whitney and the dragon emperor, talking quietly while Kenta, Rago and Ryuto came back from the Beycafe’ with a box of popcorn in their hands.  
“Alright, Whitney! What’s going on?” Skylark said, catching both of their attention.  
“Um, I was just asking him-…”  
“Out?” Skylark folded her arms. (Not a good sign.)  
“No, no, I was just asking him if he brought Ryuto and skirt-boy along.” Whitney honestly said.  
“Why to ask? Were right here.” Rago said, eating popcorn one by one.   
“Is this true?” the host asked Ryuga.  
“Why to make the dragon lie? It’s true.”  
“Fine I believe you.” She checked her watch for an schedule check. It was almost 8,2:5 (8:25 in Co:pern:ican time.) 5 minutes until they open the stadium. “Okay. Whitney?”  
“Ya?”   
“Tell every blader to come towards the entrance. 5 minutes until it opens.”  
“Aye- aye! Captain Fateturner!” With that, she ran off to every taxi car. Skylark sighed and made a mistake. She could’ve sent the honest Kenta to tell the other bladers that its about to open. Who knows? Her co-host could be wasting her time, gossiping with cute bladers instead of doing her usual task.   
Meanwhile at the entrance, Axel, Xion, Roxas, Demyx, and Emily were met by Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson.  
“Oh my gods, Percy, how did you know about the Metal Awards?” Demyx asked as the two sons of Poseidon hugged each other in joy.  
“Um, naturally through Beybook.” Percy said happily, “So, wanna rematch at sword fighting in the Arena at Camp Half-Blood?”  
“You bet.” Demyx formed his weapon. Other than his magical sitar that can form water people, (Imagine using a musical instrument in the Titan War! Lol.) he was given a separate weapon that suited the son of Poseidon just fine. Just like Percy having Riptide, Demyx received Wave Storm (Κύμα καταιγίδα) by his father when he got to know that he was a demigod. The sword itself was silver with the celestial bronze power to disintegrate Greek monsters that prowled the streets of New York. Halogen blue waves marked the blade on either side. A storm symbol took the hilt handle of the sword. Only Axel and Roxas (yes, he’s a son of Hermes.) declined to receive extra weapons because they decided to stay with their own.  
“Dem Dem, put it away before a WBBA guard sees you with it.” Emily warned.  
“Sorry.” As soon as the sword disappeared in shimmering blue light, Tyson the Cyclops came forward, giving him a bear hug (Percy hates it when he does that.)  
“Brother!” the Cyclops said happily.  
“Okay, Ty-son, can’t breathe!” It was almost as if Vexen was hugging him.  
Letting go, Demyx caught his breath.   
“Are you okay, Dem Dem?” Emily asked.  
He coughed, “I’m fine.”  
“I knew it!” said a fierce voice.  
The 9 of them turned around.  
There stood Saix and the rest of the members.  
“It’s closed!” Tugging at the doors, he turned around and formed a dark corridor (timerift). “You guys go ahead and enjoy. I’m going home.”  
Before he stepped in, muttering, 'What will the Unicorns think of me?', Axel caught his hoodie and hauled him back to place.   
“Wait, Saix. This is the final event. Don’t you wanna see us winning awards?”   
“No and I don’t care. I have better things to do than see you winning stupid golden trophies.” And with that, he went through the corridor, the portal disappearing behind him.  
“There goes Scar-Man.” Xigbar sighed.  
Before anybody could say a word, Skylark and the other bladers were being chased crazy fangirlz. The host immediately opened the doors with her keys, quickly shouting over their screams, “Quick! Get in!”  
They quickly shut the door as the girls banged the glass with disturbing signs and photos of Metal Fight Beyblade and Kingdom Hearts.   
“Whew, that was close. Whitney, got the stage ready?”  
“Yes.”  
Skylark sighed, “I think we need more time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skylark: Man, that fun. What about you, Falco276?
> 
> Falco276: Sorry I made the ending kinda sucky.
> 
> Whitney: No it’s not!
> 
> Falco276(sigh): Say whatever you want. Ok, the reason why Sora, Donald, Goofy plus Riku and Kairi couldn't come to the awards was that they came back to Destiny Islands, again. So it’s just them, I guess. Yes, please post a review and I will be glad to read them! :D
> 
> Seek out chapter 2!


	3. The Votings Begin!

Falco276: Yay! Time to move onto chapter 2 of the Metal Awards Finale! 

Skylark: Hey, you never told me that Beystadium is actually a soccer stadium!

Falco276: Well, let’s deal with that later. Okay, for Kyouya Tategami’s real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader’s name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! 

Whitney: Who’s Leo? You mean Kyouya.

Skylark (facepalm): Whitney, she just said it.

Falco276: Well, I’ll leave you guys to the awards.  
See Ya!  
(P.S. In chapter 1, I forgot another Demigod Organization member. Larxene is a daughter of Zeus and Ares.) 

Once everybody calmed down inside Beystadium, Skylark sank against a wall, panting just like Madoka’s sister, Katrina ‘Kat’ Amano. Sending Whitney to check on the stage, the host checked her watch. 5 minutes until they start the voting introductions.   
“Those fangirls are crazy.” Percy was the first one to say, Grover nodding in agreement.  
“I know, don’t worry about them.” Skylark stood up and wondered what’s taking Whitney so long.   
The co-host looked around the stadium. Originally a soccer stadium for the anime club, Football Club Beyblade United (or Beyblade United for short.) all of the seats in the stadium were red, except some of the seats formed blue initials (F.C.B.U) in the middle. The green soccer field (with a Pegasus facebolt logo in the middle of the centerfield circle.) had now become a silver- white marble stage with a navy- blue outlined Pegasus III facebolt logo in the center, its horse head and wings adapting the marble color. The tournament goals with European netting had now been replaced with speakers on either side. A few feet above the seats, was a special room with a clear see-through (7 inch) bulletproof glass. Whitney guessed it was for the Yaoi fangirls who went crazy over cute bladers and hot Organization members. Hanging from the oval-shaped roof were poster sized character code cards originally from the North American Beyblade Metal Fusion packaging, along with the profile cards from Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Ultimate Guide.  
Last but not least, a microphone, mounted on a stand in the middle of the stage, was awaiting the host. Whitney scanned the place one more time before dashing back to an impatient Skylark who was about to march her way to the stage.  
“What took you so long?” she asked.  
“Had to double check that we had everything.” the co-host replied, trying her best to be honest towards Skylark. As long as she tried to follow the host’s orders, the awards will turn out to go well.  
“Um, Whitney. You’re missing something.” Skylark pointed out.  
The co-host snapped her fingers and suddenly remembered the control room.   
“Oh-right.” Running through the curving hallways (on the walls were the shadowy Bey-launching poses of the Bladers.) and passing the Beyblade United Gift shop (selling everything from soccer jerseys to merchandise from every season of Metal Fight Beyblade.) she found the control room. The co-host slightly shivered as she entered inside, cornering a large computer screen with an I-pod hooked up to it. Walking over to it, she saw the playlist:  
1\. Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera- Feel This Moment  
2\. Ne-Yo ft. Calvin Harris- Let’s Go  
3\. Krewella- Alive  
4\. Havana Brown ft. Pitbull- We Run The Night  
5\. Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil’ Wayne- Let it Rock  
6\. David Guetta ft. Lil’ Wayne- I can only Imagine.   
7\. Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch- Sweet Nothing  
8\. Zedd ft. Foxes- Clarity  
9\. Justin Bieber ft. Will.I.Am- That Power  
10\. Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris- All Around The World  
Whitney knew that Skylark hated Justin, but since it was her I-pod, she can do whatever she wants with it.   
“Ah! What are you doing here, Whitney? Where’s Skylark?” Wanda Endou’s little brother, Mark Endou, a small boy around 13 looked at her questioningly with big, sturdy, glasses. (A/N: I actually saw a character described very similar in Beyblade Metal Fight 4D.)   
“Um, Skylark sent me to check the control room before we do the voting introductions, why?” Whitney asked in a hurry.   
“Any way, what do you think of this?” the Bey genius showed her a row of teenaged girls all lined up in the control room. One was wearing blizzard pearl white angelic wings, another was wearing a lion’s tail that swished back and forth. And lastly, a flaming crown on top of one girl’s head along with flaming black and red dragon armour.  
“Mark, are you crazy? We can’t ha-…”  
“Hey! Don’t call my brother crazy on Co:per- whatever this planet is.” There appeared Wanda Endou. Currently dating the dragon emperor, (Whitney was super jealous about that, but on the other hand, it was okay, since she now found Axel cuter than Ryuga.) Wanda faced the co-host with straight look, expecting an explanation.  
“Now I’m not calling him crazy. I’m just saying that we had this in the last Metal Awards.” Whitney swore she had to return to Master Fateturner, or be kicked out of the stadium, and never see the awards again. “Listen, Wanda, I need to go check on the others, so you guys plan on the control room. See ya!” And with that the co-host rushed off before Wanda could hold her back and talk some more.  
By the time Whitney reached the lobby entrance, the hallways were empty.   
“Skylark?” she called out.  
Suddenly, a distant roaring of fangirl cheers were heard through the walls and inner doors of Beystadium.   
“Oh, no! It started!” the co-host entered the stage.

Meanwhile, in the park:ing lots of Beystadium.  
“I hope I’m not too late for the Metal Awards.” Madoka muttered as she found a suitable spot to park her yellow Nissan X-Terra.   
“Relax, Madoka.” Kat said, staring at the skylights of Beystadium, a lot of them showing different facebolt logos of different Beys. Madoka’s sister was currently in love with Masamune and she can’t wait when the unicorn blader and his friends win an award, “Were gonna arrive on time.”  
“Actually, this is my first time coming to this grand event.” Benkei said, as he hopped out and stared at the stadium in excitement, but spotted a familiar taxi car, which turned out to be his best buddy.  
Approaching the 2001 dark green Honda Civic, there appeared Kyouya Tategami (Leo Valdez) dressed in his season 1 clothing. The son of Hephaestus was not a fan of fancy clothing. Followed by the Lion blader, came Nile and Demure, 2 of Leo’s best friends from Egypt. But Team Wild Fang was not complete without their masked friend.   
“Leo!!!” Benkei hugged him with joy. Nile and Demure thought that he would break Commander Toolbelt (Leo’s nickname) in a few seconds.   
“Damn, Benkei, I never knew you would come!” Leo did the handshake then hug like they didn’t see each other in a long time.  
“At last, my friend, I finally did.” Benkei replied, giving the rest of the hugs to Nile and Demure.  
“Aw, hell yeah, were gonna win an award.” Leo said with excitement as he ran towards the Parthenon entrance, only to be blocked by a line of Taxi cars.  
“What’s going on here, Leo?” Madoka asked as she and Kat tried to catch up with them.  
“I don’t know.” Leo shrugged, “Perhaps it’s the rest of the bladers arriving late.”  
“He’s right, Madoka.” Kat agreed.   
There stood the rest of the World Championship Teams, Whang Hu Zhong, Excalibur, Garcia and a really mad Starbreaker member.  
“I can’t believe they left without me.” The bluenette muttered as he made his way through the Parthenon entrance, ignoring the other teams. Of course, Masamune promised he would bring the Kerbecks blader along as long as the shorty-  
(Damian: DON’T CALL ME SHORTY!!!)  
dosen’t cause any trouble like he did in the last Metal Awards.   
The rest of the teams talked quietly as they walked to the entrance.  
Madoka and the others were about to do the same thing when they spotted a silver Ram pickup truck parking beside the curb. There appeared Hyoma and Hikaru (she was the co-host for the last Metal Awards.) all dressed fancy for the grand event.  
“Hyoma, Hikaru, glad you could come!” Madoka hugged them with joy.   
“It was all thanks to Hikaru for introducing this to me.” Hyoma replied, making the Aquario blader blush.   
“Actually, it’s his first time.” Hikaru straightened her headband.  
Madoka and the others, including Team Wild Fang, headed towards the entrance so that they don’t miss the introduction.  
Crowds of fangirls roared through the stadium as the band began playing ‘Galaxy Heart’ (Gingka’s theme song.)   
On one side of the stadium, were the Bladers and teams. Gingka wished he could invite his family to this grand event. (Penny would love to see his brother win an award.)   
Masamune and Kat holding hands while they waited for it to start. (Toby and Zeo tried to get his attention.)  
Damian arguing with Jack.  
Tsubasa listening to his I-pod at a very high volume (ignoring the screams of fangirls almost made his ears hurt.)  
Yuu right beside him, giggling with Simi.  
Kenta getting along with the Kishatu brothers.  
And finally the teams-   
(Skylark: Alright! You don’t have to explain everything!)  
(Falco276: Patience, Grasshopper.)  
(Skylark: -_-)   
To the second section of the stadium were the campers of Camp Half-Blood and the Greek Gods and goddesses.   
Percy and Annabeth talking about the awards.  
Grover snacking on paper cups, while Tyson ate peanut butter ice cream with his bare hands.  
(The Organization: Ewwwwwww! Yes, refer to Kingdom Hearts Crazy Files.)  
Only Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, and Emily decided to be with them so that they had the chance to meet their demigod ‘parent.’ (Where was Larxene and Malurxia?)  
Unfortunately they were with the Organization.  
The son of Demeter and the daughter of Zeus and Ares were holding hands together, whispering sweet things to each other, waiting for the event to start.  
With the lunar diviner not with them, Xemmy really didn’t care about him. He just couldn’t wait to see his favourite scene in this grand event. Right next to him was Xigbar. Xaldin was busy reading a recipe book while Vexen snacked on some Oreos (No, Demyx, you can’t have any.) Luxord was shuffling a deck of cards with Zexion while Lexaius quietly stared at the stage.   
Finally, there were the gods and goddesses. Zeus in his pin-striped suit, next to him sat lady Hera. On Zeus’s right was Percy and Demyx’s father, Poseidon. Next to him was Leo’s dad, Hephaestus. (Axel: Hey! He’s my father, too, you know!)  
(Falco276 *clears throat* Anyway-)  
Hermes was busy checking his mobile phone. (Roxas joined in by pulling his out and started texting to his dad.)  
Apollo leaned back in his golden throne, iPod earbuds on. He quietly shook head to the beat; Percy wasn’t really sure on what he was listening to since they were both far away from each other in the stadium. Dionysus twirling a vine, bored. And finally, Ares staring at Percy while he sharpened a knife.  
Over to the ladies side, sat Malurxia’s mother, Demeter. Annabeth’s mom, Athena in a white dress. Next to her was Xion’s mother, Aphrodite. (Yes, the poppet is into fashion.)  
And finally Artemis, goddess of hunt.   
Strangely, Nico’s dad, Hades (Am not referring to Rago from MFB.) was no where to be seen.  
‘Galaxy Heart’ was still playing in the background as the Yaoi fanroom went wild and spoke inaudible craziness. Soon the theme song grew louder and louder. Some of the bladers checked their watches in confusion and frustration as they waited for the host to arrive.  
“Gee, I hope she didn’t go through it again.” Yuu commented while the fancrowd kept cheering on.  
“What do you mean, Yuu?” Tsubasa asked, removing his earphones and stared at his ‘brother’ for a good reply.  
“Well, remember in the last Metal Awards, she had to go through signing 500 pcs. of paper, got chased by a dog, walked 5 miles barefooted, fell through some stinking manhole, hitched a ride in a pig truck, swallowed at least five species of flies, got hit in the head by an anvil and waited half an hour for a pen.”  
“Whut?” the Eagle blader bluntly replied to his answer, not finding it very ‘okay.’ He simply shrugged and returned to his music.  
“It’s true!” Yuu persisted. “Ask her!”  
After continuing to ignore the Libra blader (who seemed okay after the comment he just made.) Tsubasa and the others in the stadium could hear a distant chop-chop-chop over the stadium.  
Everybody looked up at the oval shaped roof that showed the visible night time sky. (Since when did heli:copters appear on Co:pern:ica? I don’t know. You tell me.)   
Yes, a helicopter hovered in the middle of the oval shaped roof, throwing out a bright yellow spotlight that almost covered the stage. Some of the crowd had to cover their eyes. Suddenly, sparks erupted either side from the white screen. The whole stadium gasped in awe; some even pointed at a white parachute floating towards the stage with an awesome landing.  
Unbuckling the straps, it was the host, Skylark Fateturner. The stadium roared with constant cheers. She raised her arms in the air and shouted through her headset, “Who’s ready for the Metal Awards FINALE?!”  
“WE ARE!!!!” the crowd roared.  
“Give me a LET!” Skylark was not a cheerleader, but this seemed alright to start the event.  
“LET!” the stadium replied.   
“Give me an IT!” she continued.  
“IT!”  
“Give me a RIP!”  
“RIP!”  
“What’s that spelled?!” she asked, cuffing her hand vertical to her ear for pretended better hearing.  
“LET IT RIP!!!!!!” the famous battle signal thundered around the stadium. (Some had to cover their ears including Tsubasa.)  
Roaring Whistles ran around Beystadium as Skylark waved her arms to let the supporting fans be silent.  
“Thank you everyone for coming here to this final grand event. I’m Skylark Fateturner, your host here for the Metal Awards FINALE. Yes, if you have never heard of the previous Metal Awards by SkylarkofTheMoon, yes, its really amazing. Some of the events that we had at the previous Metal Awards, they are going to have a come back to this Metal Awards FINALE!”  
The crowd cheered even more.  
She signaled them to be quiet.  
“Now, before our voting begins I would like to explain the rules. In each session we will give out a certain number of awards. If the one you're planning to vote isn't in the nominees list you can still vote for him and we will include him in the nominees list recap in the next chapter. Once the warding is done we will announce the next chapter's categories. The time we say the categories is the beginning of the  
voting. You have one week to get your votes in. In case we see a cheating pattern in the anonymous votes, which we have seen in every story like this, we have no choice but to disregard votes and use votes from registered authors. So if somebody even tries to cheat not only is your vote going to be ignored but you'll drag other innocent  
anonymous reviewers too. Strictly, ONE VOTE ONLY FOR EACH CATEGORY.  
There are some categories in which you have to give a valid reason why you vote that chara. BUT!”  
The stadium was now quiet as a mouse. (Yes, fear the biggest word in the universe!)  
“But, what?” Xigbar was now impatient.  
“This time, were not going to have 5 categories in one day. Rules are changed, sorry. This time, every category in this event will take about one day to complete, so that means whether if it’s a short event or long, it will also include commercial breaks which feature songs on the radio as Falco276 said. And it will include the same trophy as last time, except slightly different. Whitney?”  
Hand-signaling to her co-host, Ms. Everglades rolled several long-end tables on wheels, the whole thing covered in a beige blanket sheet.  
Again, the bladers knew what it was since it also appeared in the last Metal Awards.   
For the Demigods and the Organization members, their curiosity with patience turned into endless excitement.  
“May I bring you people! THE GOLDEN PEGASUS!”  
Removing the blanket, they gasped in wonder.   
On the table were rows and rows of the awards. It was made of gold and molded into the shape of a Pegasus with two of its hooves raised in the air. The Pegasus itself was placed on a black base with a golden plaque where the name of the award was engraved in bold black letters. Something different about the trophy that Skylark had mentioned earlier was that this time it had a WBBA logo on the plaque and in the middle of the Pegasus’s chest was an engraved Kingdom Hearts Heart logo. (Yes, we don’t want Heartless overtaking the stadium with chaos if Skylark brought one out with a Heartless heart logo on it.) The camera zoomed in on the logo for everybody to see on the white screen. The bladers had no idea what that was, but it certainly was the Organization’s main goal to get their hearts back with that symbol. (And their still building it! LOL.)  
Everybody cheered with respected claps and whistles.   
Whitney handed four of them to her boss and Skylark handed three envelopes where the winner's name was written on. Every character in the audience stared at the envelopes intently as if their gazes would get the envelope to reveal their names.  
Their curiosity level ascended as their eyes followed every envelope’s move for it was never going to be opened Skylark had said.  
“What!?” Masamune shrieked as his arms did the ‘WHYYYYYY! x.x’ pose. “That means we have to wait at the end of the commercial break!?”  
“Relax, Masamoomoo.” Yuu suddenly piped up beside him. “Have patience. That’s what Skylark planned to do. So it’s her thing.”  
“Yeah, he’s right, Masamune.” Jack said as he comforted the Unicorn blader. “Where is King, by the way?”   
The artist (Skylark: Sorry to say, you really have creepy paintings.)  
(Jack: Well, they’re even better Mozart’s!)  
(Falco276: Guys, please don’t start another fight.- and can we get back to it, please? Thanks.)  
(Skylark and Jack: Fine. Go ahead.)  
Anyway, the artist stood up and looked around for the Team Dungeon member.  
Zeo sighed, “Jack, he’s not there.”  
“Huh?” the Befall blader started heading for the lobby but changed his mind for the thought of searching him and returned to his seat. “Never mind.” He took a swig of water from his water bottle.  
Skylark glanced at the Yaoi fanroom. She didn’t know what was up with them. Waving the disturbing boards madly around, they banged the glass while they crazily jumped around as if they were having an ultimate fan party there. She hoped FANWAR #5 won’t invade this grand event for sure.  
Meanwhile, Whitney waved her hand to the dragon emperor. Ryuga, in return, simply ignored her and continued talking to Kenta. Everybody in the stadium started their own talks all of a sudden.  
Skylark got their attention by making the microphone squeak while half of the crowd had to cover their ears.  
“Well, I will list the first category in a moment but about our co-hosts, they will return from the previous Metal Awards and each one of them will attend a different category. So, may I present, our OC’s!”  
The assigned co-hosts walked on stage, all of them wearing prom like dresses. Each one of them gave a hand to the host while Whitney didn’t pay any attention. She was too busy on her phone trying her best to text to the dragon emperor and the pyromaniac.  
“Grrr! Stop sending me friend requests!” growled Ryuga as he was going through Beybook on his phone, checking for new updates on his wall.  
“What’s wrong, bro?” asked Rago, right next to him.  
“The stupid co-host of this Metal Awards wants to be my friend!” The dragon emperor really looked frustrated as he tapped ‘decline’.  
“There, that’s better.”  
“You know, she’s gonna keep on bothering you.” Ryuto said to his older brother.   
The dragon emperor simply scowled and said, “I don’t care. At least, I wish I had L-Drago now so that it can bite her head off in no time.”  
Meanwhile, over to the Camp Half-blood side of Beystadium….  
“I hope you’re really gonna win an award, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth playfully nudged Percy’s arm.  
He got to attention. “Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Don’t worry. If it’s gonna include the best cabin, it’s gonna be the Poseidon cabin.”  
“Let’s see then.” The daughter of Athena stared at her portrait card hanging from the oval shaped roof.  
“I’m counting on you, Percy!” Grover hugged him with joy.  
“Don’t worry, Grover buddy. Me and Demyx can do it together. We’ll win a Golden Pegasus!”  
“Yes!” Tyson agreed.  
“Did a Cyclops say yes?” Demyx said from the end of the row.  
“Wait. You’re friends with a Cyclops?” Emily asked in confusion.  
“I’ll explain later.” Lobster boy (Yes, it’s his nickname.) glanced over to Axel. It looked like the pyromaniac was having the same frustrating mood as Ryuga.  
“Who’s Whitney Everglades?” he asked in confusion.  
Roxas watched as the OC’s started to leave the stage, “She’s the co-host, remember? We saw her skipping over to us at the entrance of the stadium?”  
“Hmm…. You’re right. Eh, think I’ll accept it.” Tapping ‘Accept’ on his phone, Axel suddenly remembered on how she acted. He really didn’t want a girl following him through a social website, although he also remembered that day he received letters and there….. A girl was really gonna stalk him down. Changing the thought about being friends with the co-host, he dived into her profile and tapped the ‘unfriend’ button.  
“Why did do that?” Roxas asked, hoping that his best friend didn’t hurt her feelings.  
“Little changes do big things, got it memorized?”  
Roxas nodded in agreement.  
“What’s wrong, Skylark?” Wanda came forth as she saw the host sit down, cross-legged, on the stage, a hand to her forehead like she had a very bad cold.  
Sighing, she shook her head, “Send me off to a vacation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the first category will come up after the commercial break!  
> Best Team- Gan Gan Galaxy, Whang Hu Zhong, Lovushka, Excalibur, Garcia, Wild Fang, Starbreakers, Dungeon.  
> OPEN VOTE! 
> 
> Skylark: I’m tired of hosting this! Can you do it?  
> Falco276: Erm, I can try, but not sure at all. Leave it to Whitney.  
> Whitney: Woo-hoo! I get to be the host!  
> Skylark: *glares at her* I don’t think so!  
> Whitney: :(  
> Falco276: Well, anyway. IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS! I WAS TOOOOOO BUSY WITH TAKING HUGE TESTS AND EXAMS AT MY SCHOOL AND YEAH…. YOU GET THE IDEA. (sigh) Skylark, take me along on a vacation, too.  
> Yes, seek out chapter 3!  
> BYEZ!!! :D


	4. 1st Commercial Break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falco276: Yay! So excited for 1st commercial break! Aren’t you excited Skylark?  
> Skylark: Nah, I’m cool. Yeah, sure. What bout you, Whitney?  
> Whitney: (kneels down and changes the subject.) Why did they both decline me?  
> Falco276 and Skylark: Who?  
> Whitney: They looked so cute. KYAAAAA!!!!  
> Skylark: (sigh) Someone get me tape.  
> Falco276: All right guys, I’ll leave it to you!
> 
> (Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago’s. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He’s not a blader and dosen’t own a dragon beyblade. He’s just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that’s what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D

Previously on the Metal Awards FINALE:  
Everyone in the stadium started adapting the atmosphere of crowding cheers and roaring whistles for the Voting Introductions went slightly well. Skylark at the end confessed to Wanda that she needed to go on a relaxing vacation for everyone in the stadium thought that they were going to lose the host for sure. That left Whitney excited to be taking her place during the 1st commercial break.

“Whoo-hoo! I get to be the host!” Whitney said excitedly as she began to dance in front of Wanda and Mark in the control room.  
“Congrats, Whitney, but what happened to Skylark?” Mark asked as he played the song Feel This Moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera through the speakers of stadium.  
The co-host leaned against one of the dashboard controls, being very careful not to mess up the song that played out through the stadium, “Went for a vacation.”  
Mark stopped on what he was doing and looked at her with wide eyes like saucers through his glasses, “Why?”  
“Because everyone in the stadium slightly ignored her through out the OC introduction.”  
“Oh, that sometimes happens.” Wanda admitted, browsing through one of her brother’s latest creations on the computer screen.  
“Well…” Whitney said as she began to step backwards towards the door to the hallway. “I’ll leave you guys to it.”  
The song was still playing in the background by the time Whitney reached the stage. Skylark was not in sight (yes, she was still on vacation.) and everybody started their own talks through out the stadium.  
Why did Skylark let me be the host during a commercial break!? Whitney thought in frustration. I can’t even announce the winners who won an award! Grrr… Skylark why did you have to do this!?  
But changing her mind about being the host, she stared at Ryuga, continuing to talk to his brothers like he was having fun. Yes! Maybe without Skylark’s notice, I can finally pester the dragon emperor and finally get his information! KYAAAAA! Okay, I need to stop doing that. Well, I’m off to meet him now.  
And with that, she skipped towards the seat railings and ascended the stairs levels as she found the correct row to the cute white haired blader.

Meanwhile, with Team Starbreakers and Team Dungeon….  
“I hope Team Dungeon will win the first award. Don’t you agree, Masamune?” Jack said as he playfully punched the unicorn blader on the side.  
“Yeah….” muttered Masamune as he kept his head low, Kat trying to cheer him up.  
“Aww… c’mon Masamune. It’s not that long. I’m sure you guys would win in no time.” Kat said encouragingly, making Toby smile in agreement.  
Damian, on the other hand, didn’t smile in agreement along with the team. He was too busy playing game on his Nintendo DS (He did that in the last Metal Awards) ignoring his fellow team members. Good thing is, he didn’t start an argument until the end of the Voting introductions.  
“Let it go, we will win this time.” The kerbecks blader quietly muttered as he continued to play his game.  
Suddenly, Jack stood up and proudly looked across the stadium, one foot on the red padded seat infront of him.  
“If only, if only there was a painter’s award, I will distribute my wonderful creations through out the stadium for everyone to admire! Aw, man! Imagine if-…”  
“Grrr!!!! Okay we know now Jack! You and your stupid paintings!!!” Damian hauled the Befall blader back to his seat.  
“Hey! What was that for!?” Jack complained.  
“For talking about your stupid creepy paintings!” he hit back.  
“What!?” Jack shrieked as the two now fought over the peacock wielder’s favourite hobby.  
Toby sighed, “There goes another argument.”  
Meanwhile with the Kishatu brothers….  
“Bro, remember the old times?” Ryuto told the dragon emperor, who was still on Beybook Mobile.  
Ryuga sighed, “Yeah. I wish I had L-drago now so that I can battle other bladers, including Gingka.”  
“You can do it, Ryugi!” Whitney suddenly piped up beside him.  
The dragon emperor slightly fell back with shock and twitched at his nickname, the same nickname the waitress girls used to call him when he worked as a manager at an Asian pan sushi restaurant called Bento Café.  
“You again! No, Whitney. I don’t care. I wish I either had L-drago now to let it bite your head off or let Skylark take you away.”  
Whitney suddenly kneeled down and whimpered, “But, but. You don’t like me?”  
“No.”  
“Oh, well.” She sadly sniffed. “I have another guy that could cheer me up.”  
And with that the co-host stared towards the pyromainiac.  
Ryuto looked at a poor Whitney heading towards the other side of the stadium, “Gee, Ryuga, I hope you didn’t hurt her feelings.”  
The dragon emperor simply smirked, “At least she’s not going to annoy me now since Skylark is going to come back in a few hours.”  
“Maybe.” The Dragonis blader nodded in agreement.

With the Camp Half-blood side….  
“Thanks guys for bringing me here!” Xion said in excitement as her friends nodded in agreement.  
“You’re welcome, Xion (Zion)” Roxas giggled.  
“C’mon! When’s the break gonna end?” whined Axel, who spotted Whitney heading towards him, and looked the other way. “Hey, Roxas. I could use some sea-salt ice cream now.”  
“Oh, right. Sure I’ll get 3, ok?”  
“Alright, cool.” The pyro agreed as he still kept eyeing the co-host with his emerald eyes.  
Great. Now I have to meet her again. He thought and…..  
“Hi Axel!” Whitney said happily, placing out a hand for a hand shake.  
“Erm, hi.” The pyro said nervously as he shook it slowly. “What’s up? Didn’t Skylark say that you’re supposed to be the co-host?”  
“Well, she went for vacation, so I was in charge and now I finally get to meet you!”  
“O-kay? Well, what do you want from me? And you better not steal my sea-salt ice cream once Roxas gets back with them.”  
“Awww. I just wanted to ask if I could be friends with you on Beybook.” Whitney begged.  
The pyro wasen’t sure and almost sweat dropped,  
“Erm, fine as long as you don’t disturb me while I fix my glider.” (Yes, he’s into aviation.)  
Whitney gasped in surprise, “KYAAA! Axel, you’re awesome!” and proceeded to give a hug again, only for the pyro to back away.  
“What’s happening?” asked Xion, who looked at Whitney for the first time.  
“Eh, she’s just a friend.” Axel nervously said, cuffing a hand over the co-host’s mouth before she could say anything cute about him.  
Xion took that as an ‘okay.’

At Bey café….  
“Sorry kid, that’s the last 3 of them, no more.” The guy at the smoothie section of Bey café said.  
“Um, thanks.” The son of Hermes headed towards the Parthenon entrance when he didn’t see a blur of orange ramming into him, making both of them fall down on their butts. Roxas quickly looked at the ice cream before standing up and seeing who he bumped into. Amazing. The ice cream was still intact in his hands. Yes, all 3 of them without touching the ground.  
“I’m really sorry. Are you okay?” Roxas asked as he helped the small boy stand up who was no other than Yuu Tendo, the ice cream lover. It reminded him of a 4th grader from Sunrise Elementary School.  
“I’m fine.” He said calmly as his eyes wistfully stared at the ice cream that Roxas was holding. The Libra blader couldn’t help it but ask and try about new flavors. “Ahhh! I never saw that flavor before. What is it?”  
“Its sea-salt. Why?”  
“I must try it! Where did you get it from!?” Yuu begged.  
“Over there.” Roxas pointed to Bey café.  
“OMG. You’re the best!” Yuu hugged him in happiness and bounded forth to get the new flavor.

Meanwhile in Beystadium….  
“Here, I got the last 3 available there.” Roxas said he handed one to Axel and the other one to Xion.  
“Aw, man, its been awhile!” the pyro said excitedly as he took the first lick of the salty sweet popsicle.  
The poppet just giggled while enjoying the ice cream.  
Whitney sat down next to Axel, “So what’s that?”  
“Um, sea-salt ice cream?” the pyro said awkwardly.  
“Cool, can I try one?” the co-host asked.  
“Erm, this all there is.” The son of Hephaestus told her.  
Whitney simply pouted and sat down.

At Bey café again……  
“WHAT!?” shrieked Yuu in disbelief.  
The guy just looked at him, “Well, those were the last 3, I don’t have any more.”  
“No, but that flavor- Oh! What was it?!” Yuu thought out loud, repeatedly snapping his fingers by his ear.  
“Was it the sea-salt ice cream?” the guy suggested.  
Yuu stopped thinking, “YES! That’s the one! I always wanted to try new flavors! Please, do you have it?”  
“Um, listen kid. As I told you earlier, we don’t have it anymore. I gave those last 3 to the spiky haired boy you bumped into.”  
“I don’t care! I just wan it!!!” Yuu argued.  
“Well, I don’t know what to say. You can enjoy our other flavors like chocolate, vanilla, rocky road-…”  
The Libra blader cut him off, “I JUST WANT THE SEA SALT ICE CREAM!!!!!”  
“Calm down, kid. You’re giving me a headache. Fine, I’ll imageneer it for you.” The guy proceeded to make the popsicle appear out of thin air and in his hands as a ‘construct.’  
“Cost 10 Munny.” He said as he handed it to Yuu.  
“What? What’s Munny?”  
“It’s the official currency of Co:pern:ica. First invented in Twilight Town.” The guy sighed.  
“Finally I get to taste it!” Yuu said wistfully as he paid the guy 10 Munny and then walked towards the Parthenon entrance, enjoying the new flavor for the first time.  
“Gee, Tsubasa would love this. I need to make him try this!” Yuu said to himself as he opened the door to the lobby and entered the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, 1st commercial break end!  
> The first award will be starting with best team tomorrow (next chapter)  
> Have typing this chapter all day because I felt like it.  
> Yes, Skylark will return in the next chapter (I will force her to say on how everything went.) and Whitney….. she just found a new friend to talk to.  
> Axel (yelping): Get her away from me!  
> Haha, nice one pyro!  
> Yeah, sorry if it was short. Slightly made up ideas as fast as I could.  
> So everyone who is reviewing on this story including SkylarkOfTheMoon, I would love to thank you for all the support for this. Without you guys, I would have never made this.  
> Yes, seek out chapter 5!  
> BYEZ! :D


	5. Best Team!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falco276: Whoo-hoo! Best team, here I come!  
> Whitney: Awesome! I hope Skylark won’t return!  
> Skylark: Why not? She’s already here.  
> Falco276 and Whitney: (both stare at her like they didn’t say anything else)   
> Falco276: Well, she’ll explain it during the awards. Anyway, good luck guys and take it away!

The door to the lobby opened and Whitney guessed it was Skylark returning from her vacation. The co-host immediately left the Camp Half-Blood side (Axel didn’t notice her leaving; he was too busy talking to his friends.) and stood on the stage to greet her.  
“Hi, Whitney!” Skylark greeted as she came in a vacationing Tee plus khaki shorts and a big floppy sunny straw hat with shades wrapped around her view, “How did the first commercial break, go?”  
“It was all okay! I didn’t bother Ryuga this time.” The co-host lied.  
“I believe you.” Skylark said and thought about changing her clothes but nevertheless left it like that. “Microphone?”  
“Oh, right.” Whitney handed it to her, making the host tap the metal wired ball to get their attention.  
“Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Metal Awards FINALE! This time for our first category in the votings, we have Best team!”  
The crowd cheered with whistles from all around the stadium.  
“Gan Gan Galaxy for the win!” Gingka shouted.  
“Go Team Wild Fang!” Benkei cheered.  
“Aw hell yeah!” agreed Leo, sitting next to the bull blader, making Nile and Demure smile in agreement.  
“Whang Hu Zhong!” the Chinese blading team said in unison.  
Jack elbowed Damian, who was still playing his DS. (Run on low battery already! Sheesh.)  
“What? Oh. Team Starbreakers and Dungeon for the win!” he howled.  
“Okay we already got requests.” Whitney muttered towards Skylark, who was busy shuffling the winner’s envelope for this category.  
Raising up the ‘attention getter’, the stadium got quiet as they all got curious and excited about the winner’s name.  
“Now actually before I announce the best team- I don’t want to hear any Awwws- the reason why you guys actually see me dressed up like this is because, you know it! I went for a vacation, which turned out to be a bad experience. A seagull tried to grab my straw hat, a shark bit my water board, I very nearly fell off some canyon near Alavon, almost got burned by the rotating firestar during my space journey. And finally I got this horrible tan that lasted under a thousand suns.”  
The host finally ended her ‘vacation’ in a panting ending. Taking sip of water, she could already tell that the audience really didn't care about her ‘vacation.’ They only wanted to hear the winning team’s name.  
“Okay, okay! Sheesh, you wanna hear it? All right. I know you guys are all excited (me too.) but, this time we have Wild Fang on our list.”  
Over to the crowd, Leo, Nile, Benkei, and Demure gave a 4-way high five which didn't turn out to be successful. (Leo and Nile had to rub their palms in soft relieving pain due to the strength of the 2 big bladers on their team.)  
“- Yes, Team Africa. We shall see. Okay, are you guys ready?” As soon as Skylark opened the flap of the envelope mid- way, everybody heard a loud BOOM! from somewhere in the stadium. They all turned their heads to see Mark’s face whipping his head around the corner of the doorway and nervously saying, “Uhm, it’s all okay!”  
“Everything all right there, Mark?” Skylark asked, trying her best to look over his shoulder for any fires or electrical explosions from the control room. (Bye-bye playlists! No commercial breaks! XD. Just kidding! That will never happen.)  
“Nothing to worry about it, Skylark! It’s all good!” Wanda immediately took her brother’s hand and lastly waved at the host, and closed the door that led to the main lobby.  
"Okay, that was kinda weird." Skylark said awkwardly. It was somewhat not known for explosions to occur in the last Metal Awards other than that time where Aurora happened to activate her rocket roller blades and, with a screaming Whitney covering Aurora's view until they finally crashed into Mark's Time Machine.  
Whitney immediately tugged her arm, reminding her to resume on the event.  
"Oh, yes everybody! Now for best team..."  
Gingka had a worried look, hoping that his team would win.  
Masamune didn't bother to be worried or excited. His teammates had to do the hoping and fingers crossed while they comforted the unicorn blader.  
"Skylark better pick us this time!" Leo argued as he wished his hopes came true along with his teammates.  
"I guarantee this never happen to us." Dashian muttered.  
"What do you mean, Dashian?" Chi-Yun asked him.  
"I mean remember in the last Metal Awards, we won Best Team with the Beylin pride in our hearts? Because I bet this time it will go according to the real World Championships."  
"You're right Dashian. My best bet will be team Gan Gan Galaxy." Chao-xin stared at his fellow teammate, remembering what happened to him in the last Metal Awards. The Zurafa Blader accidentally punched him in the jaw perhaps because of Chao-xin messing with his sister. That reward caused the Virgo blader to go to the dentist.  
"We'll see." Mei-Mei said, clutching an orange and yellow green Storm Lacerta in her hand. (How did she get that Beyblade, anyway? Maybe the customized ones survived.)  
Over to the Camp Half-Blood section, Annabeth was hoping that Percy won't say something stupid like "Go Gan Gan Galaxy for New York!" Or something like that.   
Unfortunately he did.  
"Go Team Gan Gan Galaxy for New York!" Percy shouted, his heart beating with excitement.  
"Seaweed Brain, you know that this has to do something with us you know." Annabeth reminded him.  
"Well, Gingka wouldn't know about our representatives!" Percy said with pride.  
"Actually, Percy, New York is Team Starbreakers." Grover pointed out.  
"Goat boy is right." Tyson agreed with him.  
"Actually, the satyr is right, Percy. It's two different shows although we also have been named Gan Gan Galaxy. It represents 2 different countries or cities. Their's is Japan, ours is New York. Their Starbreakers is New York. Get it?"  
"Nah, didn't completely understand half of it." Percy muttered. He really didn't expect his father to be the WBBA manager as Ryo Haganei did. Wow, how odd. 2 different shows with the same (but slightly different) storyline.  
"Whatever." Annabeth too muttered under her breath.  
"What were you guys just now talking about?" Xion chimed in the conversation.  
"Umm." Percy started, only to be shunned on the mouth with Annabeth's hand. "Well, he was just too excited about this event. You know best team."  
"I see." Xion stared ahead at her mother. Checking her purse for make up, it seems that Aphrodite found the best nail polish ever. (Ryutaro was kinda mad at his mother for stealing it.)  
"But I'm now lucky to work as a hair designer at a hair saloon in Twilight Town." Xion said, smiling at Annabeth, who seemed to agree with it.  
"Xion?" Roxas turned around to face her. (Axel: C'mon Roxas! I wasn't done yet!) "You never told me you worked as a hair designer?"  
"Duh, Roxie! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I have the ability to have fashion sense, right?" the poppet looked at The Key of Destiny, making him smile and nodding in agreement.  
"We could've graduated from the same college." the son of Hermes sighed.  
"Is someone talking about Beacon College?" Axel asked, hoping not to hurt Demyx's feelings. Since the son of Apollo and Poseidon dropped out of Kingdom Hearts High School during his junior year, he was kind of lucky to be part of a group called "The 4 Nobodies." and perform magic tricks together with his friends. (A/N: Kingdom Hearts Now You See Me will soon be made into a story.)  
"Yes, Axel." Roxas sighed. "Why? Is aviation bugging you?"  
The pyro flapped a hand like if it was nothing, "Nah. I'm cool. I'm currently turning another RC plane into a real one."  
"Really? What is it other than your Phoenix 2000 glider?" Roxas asked excitedly.  
"Behold, the Hobbyzone Firebird Stratos RTF." Taking it out of his mini tool box, the plane seemed to look like a real firebird, like the ones that really inhabit Co:pern:ica. It had two small high powered propellers for great balance and endurance for high powered winds during a beginner's flight. The fuselage looked very elegant with it's tip being a rubber cone, it's black color adapting with the cockpit glass. The wings were exactly as a firebird's wings, made with durable Z foam that is slightly impossible to break. Last but not least, the red striped decals make the plane have a firebirdy theme to it. And not to mention the words on the body of the plane. The odd thing was the wheels were removed.  
"Wow." Roxas simply said, examining the plane from all sides. "Still can't believe your going to make this into a real plane."  
Axel nodded in agreement.  
"Cool." the son of Hermes gave it back to the pyro, who returned it to the tool box.  
"Heh. I'm thinking about flying it around the stadium in the next commercial break." Axel thought out loud while he scanned stadium and thought about not even crashing the Stratos against the White screen or even give some of the girls a nice haircut. XD  
"But you can't do that yet! Me and Xion already planned to perform our magic act for the next commercial break." Roxas said.  
Axel sighed. "Fine. I'll fly it during the 3rd commercial break. Wait, you never told me we had another act coming up? If we did it now, then that will bring Luxord, Zexion, Malurxia, and Larxene to find out on how we perform our tricks."  
"You're right, Axel." Roxas said. Switching his gaze towards Xion, he thought about telling the poppet to move their act to the 3rd commercial break since the pyro was going to fly the plane around the Beystadium. He was about to tug the hood of her Organization coat when a loud squeal echoed throughout the stadium. (Most of them had to cover their ears in pain.)  
"Everybody?" Skylark finally got their attention. A set of 360,000 eyes stared intently at her. "I recently discussed with Mark and Wanda and the rest of the MAF staff team that this team won the World Championships Tournament. Defeating every team and trying their best to step up ahead, they never gave up. Climbing ahead to the next level, this is the most favourited team ever. In the last Metal Awards it was Whang Hu Zhong. But who will it be this time?" Picking up the envelope, Skylark could tell that the teams were now worried and excited.  
"A Winged Horse, a Mono-horned Unicorn, the bald bird of prey, and finally Old fashioned Weighing Scales. Give it up for..."  
"I knew it." Dashian muttered, his team mates looked at him with wonder.  
"JAPAN'S REPRESENTATIVES! TEAM GAN GAN GALAXY!"  
Galaxy Heart (Gingka's/Pegasus's theme song) started playing in the background.  
"What!?" Percy shrieked.  
"Told you." Annabeth muttered.  
Masamune immediately jerked his head up, excitement flowing through his eyes, "No way! Jack, Toby, Zeo! I won!"  
"Yeah! We won!" Yuu bounced around his seat with hyper, causing some of his melted sea-salt ice cream splatter next to Tsubasa's face.  
"Stop it Yuu." he calmly said, wiping his cheek with a small napkin.  
"You don't understand Tsubasa! This is our lucky day!" Yuu immediately grabbed the Eagle blader's hand and quickly ran down the row in seconds. (Is the Libra Blader now Speedy Gonzalez?)  
Overall, Gingka was the most happiest. Waving a huge Liverpool F.C flag (some of the bladers in front of him had to duck because of the pole moving side to side.) that flapped with Liverbird pride, the tenant quickly grabbed Madoka's hand and ran down the row and to the stage.

As all of the 5 members of Gan Gan Galaxy approached the stage, Whitney handed a Golden Pegasus to Madoka (Gingka: Why can't I get that!?) and Skylark happily handed the microphone to Madoka, she was too excited to start her speech. "Thank you all for coming here, to see us win. I know most of you guessed it was our team because this goes according to the real World Championships. Without having me as a Bey mechanic/battle analyzer, I would say Gingka and the others would suffer through tough battles played by challenging teams all around the world. So I would love to congratulate Skylark and Whitney here for giving us a Golden Pegasus award!"  
The stadium gave out roaring whistles and respected claps.  
"It seems like they tried their best." Xion said, holding Roxas's hand.  
"Yeah, imagine if I were on that team. I don't know much about beyblading, but I think it would be fun to try out." Roxas agreed.  
Percy moaned, "Why didn't we win?"  
"Because Seaweed Brain, they were chosen for this event." Annabeth said, looking over to her mother talking to Percy's father.  
"It seems as if it's a different Gan Gan Galaxy. But they tried their best." Poseidon said.  
Athena nodded in agreement.  
It was now for Tsubasa to give out a speech. "Thank you all for coming here to see us win. I know it was obvious that Gan Gan Galaxy would win and none of the other teams. Although, I struggled through some battles, it was actually something evil going into me, causing me to have that 'mental' moment."  
'It's the IX, Tsubasa!' Gingka thought.  
"Although I struggled through that state, I somehow managed to win some battles despite my fears of that 'thing' coming into me. So, I would love to thank my teammates for helping me out, especially Yuu Tendo for being my best teammate here. Gan Gan Galaxy for the win!"  
The crowd cheered once again, as Tsubasa handed the microphone to Yuu, only for the Libra blader to hold up his sticky messy hands oozing with melted Sea salt ice cream, which he happily licked it off. Eagle Man (that's what Yuu calls him.) decided it was better to hold the microphone and let Yuu announce his speech.  
"I'm so happy we won! I can't believe we were chosen for this event. I'm so happy!" Ending his short speech with his signature chuckle, that was all Little Boy (that's what Tsubasa calls him.) had to say.  
"That was fast." Skylark muttered. "I'm guessing now it's Masamune's turn."  
The unicorn blader looked at Team Starbreakers/Dungeon. They all gave a returning thumbs up.  
"Well, I'm so happy that our team won! If it hadn't been with my Striker, I would have never been a Beyblader by now. But by using one heart and mind, I was able to beat some of the bladers from each team. With my Ray Striker, anything is possible!"  
As soon as Masamune said that, he was used to raising his arm in the air and showing his bey, but now it turned out to be an empty hand.  
Skylark immediately had a confused look, "What happened to your Ray Striker?"  
"Uhm..." Masamune was also now confused, only for Whitney to whisper in Skylark's ear, Can I tell you now? It's important! but the host simply ignored it.  
"It's okay Masamune!" Skylark laughed. "Maybe you left Striker with Team Dungeon perhaps?"  
"Maybe." the unicorn blader muttered as he passed the microphone to Gingka, who calmly set down the Liverpool flag on the marble stage floor.  
"In order to become the best blader in the world, you need to practice and face your opponents with a brave look. If you don't do that, your skills will decrease and it's kinda useless. Remember. Don't give up. It's all in the power of your heart and mind as Masamune said as you launch your bey with full power and command it with the right moves. So the reason why won was all because of using the Blader's spirit."  
As Gingka finished off his speech, everybody gave out respected claps.  
"Wow, I really didn't know that Gingka gives out good speeches." Percy commented, making Annabeth give out an obvious look at him.  
"Really? You didn't know that, Seaweed Brain? Anyone could do it."  
"Well, I hope if the Poseidon cabin wins then I can make a good speech like him, right?" Percy asked, making Demyx nod in agreement.  
"We'll see." Annabeth resumed to see what's happening next.  
"Thanks for the Golden Pegasus!" Madoka and the others hugged Skylark and Whitney on stage.  
"Aww, it's okay! Next time we have another event, maybe one of you will be chosen." Skylark gave out a thumbs up.  
"Thanks, Skylark." Madoka returned the hug.  
Skylark returned to the crowd. "That's it everybody for the Metal Awards FINALE! Next up is the 2nd commercial break! See you guys next time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Now we got to know that best team is Gan Gan Galaxy! Yay! Now there were a few errors throughout the part where Roxas was about to tell Xion to move their magic act to the 3rd commercial break which was entirely wrong. Sorry for that. But I'm sorry for not updating in a long time because of school work and my suspension. (Don't remind me about it Whitney!)
> 
> Whitney- :(
> 
> So, yes! If you want to see Gingka's Liverpool F.C flag here is the link! Make sure you write 'anfieldshop.c/images/products' before this
> 
> (if the URL link does not work, Private Message me and I will be glad to send it to you!)
> 
> BYEZ!!! :D


	6. BONUS NOTICE!

BONUS NOTICE: PLEASE READ THIS AMAZING CONNECTION!!!  
How did Kenta Yumiya get his name?

Well, if you guys have read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, there is another cover version of the first book, The Lightning Thief. On the back you get to see an important letter from the Camp Half-Blood activities director, Chiron. But what shocked me the most was his last name. KENTAVROS.  
Since we all know that Chiron is a centaur and Kenta’s beyblade is Sagittario and it’s based on the constellation, Sagittarius, which is truly based on Chiron. See the connection? So, now you know where Kenta got his name from.


	7. Author's Note...... AGAIN!

Hello people! Falco276 here and I’m really sorry to say this but MAF will be discontinued because… it will continue! :D  
Crowd: Yay!  
Me: Just trolling. In 2014. *cue troll face here*  
Crowd: FUUUUUUUUU-…. *cue rage face here*  
Me: Anyway, the reason why I’m going to continue MAF in 2014 (maybe, don’t know.) is because I have a series of stories to be completed that goes according to my Beyblade Timeline.   
-Leo’s Return from Camp Half-Blood (Rated T)  
-BMF: Chronicle 2 (Rated M)  
-BMF: Chronicle (MFB only) Rated M  
-BMF: Jumper (MFB only) Rated M  
-BMF: Death Race (3 way crossover) Rated M  
-BMF: Mohegan Sun (3 way crossover) Rated T  
-BMF: Kingdom Hearts (Rated T)  
-BMF: Peace, Love, Unity, Revenge (MFB only) R M  
-Let it Rip! Disney Style (MFB only) Rated T  
-The Return of Kingdom Wolves (TROKW) Rated T  
-The 10 random scenes of MFB careers (MFB only) T  
-Paintball Fight! Blader style! (MFB only) T  
-BMF: Blader’s Dance (MFB only) Rated T  
-BMF: 2012 (Rated T)  
-BMF: The Return of the Ix (3 way crossover) M  
And now you know MAF is also a 3 way crossover. (Rated T)   
Skylark: WHAT!? C’mon! You promised!  
Falco276: Sorry, Sky. I’m busy. I have to complete my timeline so that everybody gets to know of it.  
Whitney (cuts Skylark off.): Well, we can wait! :D  
Skylark (glares hard at Whitney.)  
Falco276: Ooo-kay. Well? I think all of the MAF fans understand this situation and you all reviewers out there! Thanks for being a patient grasshopper! :D  
I appreciate it very much! ^_^  
Once again, see you out there in 2014!   
(Falco276 whisks away; leaving the two hosts alone…. AGAIN.)  
Skylark (sighs): I’m quitting! (Slams headset angrily in Whitney’s palms.)  
Whitney: Uh, Skylark! Where’re you going!? Wait for me!  
(Whitney scampers off after Skylark in hot pursuit when a little while later, GalaxyPegasus14 return with Angelfromheaven2012 return.)  
Angel (?): Where are they?  
Galaxy (shrugs.): Beats me. (Later, eyes headset on the ground with a sly smile on her face, a brilliant idea strikes her mind.) Or shall we host instead?  
Angel (gasps): Awesome! Yeah, let’s do it!  
(Both head to Beystadium with excitement.)  
Falco276: HA! Now you two have to wait until 2014 to host! TROLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD  
Just kidding!  
BYEZ!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> A concluding author’s note: Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! It was too amusing, wasn't it?  
> I didn't make up Skylark and Whitney. Those OC’s are copyrighted by SkylarkOfTheMoon. (She gave me permission to use them.)  
> Well? Seek out chapter 1!
> 
> Bye guyz! :D


End file.
